There's A First Time For Everything
by Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel
Summary: A new take on Twilight! It's got everything you could want; vampires, wolves and dragons. Yes, dragons! OC - Normal couples with Bella replaced - Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Finally getting a new story up! But as it turns out, I started writing this story a while back after reading **_**Dragon's Twilight **_**by **_**PyrothTenka. **_**Unfortunately, silly old me didn't realise that I pretty much stole a major factor from **_**Dragon's Twilight**_** because it was so awesome and stuck in my mind. So a few days ago I set out to ask **_**PyrothTenka **_**if I could still use the story and they agreed! So thank you so much **_**PyrothTenka**_**!**

**Here is a link to **_**Dragon's Twilight**_** - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)****net/s/4788304/1/Dragons_Twilight **

**This is set in 2010. There is no Bella. Kaitlin is normally spelt Caitlin but seeing as she raised herself, she's going to be a bit different and change her name a tad ;D**

**I won't explain in the story about her different forms, I was planning to have a bit in Edward's POV to explain but I ended up not doing it so...  
**

**- Full Dragon – She has red and black scales, yellow cat like eyes and wings (basically a traditional dragon - four legs, horns, long neck, spikes etc)  
****- Half Dragon/Half Human – Shape of a human but with longer and sharper finger nails, yellow cat like eyes, redder skin than humans, red hair with black streaks, slightly bulkier muscles than a human girl but not overly noticeable and wings that she is able to pull behind herself (kind of like a bird).  
****- Human – She has red hair, black eyes with tints of red, medium height and build.**

**So without further ado, I give you ****There's A First Time For Everything****  
**

* * *

Chapter One

A thick fog covered the mountains of Washington as I swooped low above the trees; the fog a perfect way to hide myself from on looking humans while I took flight in the day, as my scales absorbed what it could of the sunlight.

I loathed being stuck somewhere without days like this, but that was the reason I had come here; so I could be myself more often than not.

Being a dragon is defiantly the best way to live other than always having to be careful of humans and only having few days, like the current one, to be totally free. One problem with being what I am; we travel as families. That wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for one thing...

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a gunshot only about a mile away.

"_Hunters"_ I snarled under my breath.

Every dragon has a sort of _need _to protect. I have a lot of control of it, but that didn't stop me from flying towards the sound.

I shifted to my half dragon, half human form; giving me more cover and flexibility through the trees as I tracked the humans.

I found them quickly and checked to see what they had shot, but by the sounds of it, they had missed.

"_Idiot, it was so close!" _one of them yelled at another.

"_Like you would have hit the bloody thing!" _he yelled back.

I started getting closer and focused on the guns they had placed down on the floor by their tent; quickly and quietly I took the guns before climbing a nearby tree just outside of the clearing. I beat my wings, pushing myself from the tree and into the foggy mountain air.

After flying a safe distance from the hunters, I shifted back to my full dragon form, letting my fiery red and black scales take in the sun that shone above the fog. It was always more comfortable this way.

I used my sharp teeth to cut through the metal of the gun, affectively snapping it in half before dropping them to the ground below.

When I heard them hit the ground, I sped up, enjoying the wind against my wings and dove back through the fog, landing silently on the ground outside a small cave; my home.

It was too dangerous for me to live with humans, still being so young. I could never stay in my full human form for longer than a few hours before I had to shift to at least my half dragon form. It was an uncomfortable feeling for any dragon, but being young only makes it worse, feeling so venerable.

In my human form, I would still be stronger and faster than average humans, but I needed the muscles I gained from my other forms to have my full strength.

I shifted to my half form, entering the cave and curling up in the corner, trying to sleep after my long flight, but my thoughts drifted back to my family.

My father was a full dragon; they can't shift to half forms, only dragon or human forms. My mother was human, which is why I have a half form. My mother was killed by vampires and my father died protected me from them as I was very young; I've been alone ever since.

All dragons have certain powers like; invisibility, speed and strength. But some have other powers, my father could control minds and machines and that passed down to me, along with most of the powers of the generations before me.

My father once told me, that I was the first female in our bloodline but also the strongest. He wasn't sure why, but when I was only a few months old, I could shift forms and speak with other dragons telepathically; something that all dragons only achieve when they reach the age of around seven.

I couldn't do anything but watch in terror as the vampires attacked my mother, I was only four and my father helped me to escape but my he never followed, I mourned them a few months later when I finally realised, they were both dead.

That night, I cried myself to sleep and then flew far away in the early morning. I ended up flying for hours, all the way from England to Washington. It was a good thing though, with all the cloud cover for flying. I often left for a few years before returning here again.

I have flown around most of England and America; it was only a few days ago that I returned from the North of America back to the mountains near a small town in Washington, to the very cave was in now.

My wings were sore from the amount of flying I had done lately, and the lack of food. Most dragons use their human forms to get food, but some wild dragons would hunt small prey, like rabbits and foxes. I preferred human food, only hunting when it was necessary.

I was now seventeen and one major thing for dragons is their ages. When we find our mate, one or the other stops aging so that we stay around the same age.

I sighed and flexed my muscles for a moment before I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me, I had only just done a sweep of the area and it would take a few hours for anyone to get close enough to be a threat.

I dreamt of my parents; I always wished I could have helped them. In my dreams I've always save them from the vampires and we fly away together. But they're only dreams, and vampires are the single enemy of dragons, only they could defeat a mighty dragon.

* * *

**This is basically just a little introduction chapter but I hope that I've not made things too confusing or anything. But as always, please hit the green button below and do me a little review!**

**I hate to say, but my updates may be a little slow, I've been trying to write more ahead of myself but the summer is catching up with me; lay ins, friends, BBQ's and the such. My bad!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

_PyrothTenka_ – Thanks, I hope that you'll continue to like this throughout and that not too much stays the same :)  
_Edwards stupid lamb 1918 - _Thank you so much! x

**Okay, so I figured I'd upload this chapter pretty quick and get the action started. I know this is all a bit rushed but I honestly couldn't think of any way to drag it out any more. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

I woke up quickly as a scent hit me. My nostrils flared and I sat bolt right up. I shifted to my full dragon form and quietly left the cave, looking around me for any signs of danger. Smelling the air I immediately started hissing and snarling as I smelt one of them running through the trees towards me.

I listened as their approached slowed and the vampire walked out of the trees, his hands in the air as a sign of peace, but I didn't trust him. I could smell more of them behind him, but they suddenly stopped a few hundred metres away from us.

"I wish you no harm" he spoke and took a hesitant step towards me; I snarled at him in warning to stay where he was and the others suddenly appeared beside him, crouched and ready for an attack.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, stepping to the side, I hoped I'd be able to get enough space to push off the ground and fly away before they had a chance to attack me. One vampire I could handle, but seven was a different story.

"We picked up your trail" he explained "we were only curious as to what you were."

I took another step sideways "then you should leave, I won't hesitate in killing you if you try anything" I glanced quickly towards the sky; there wasn't enough space for me to unfold my wings without getting too close to them.

"Please, we don't wish you harm, only to know what you are" the first one spoke, I assumed he was their leader.

"I'm a dragon" I said.

"That is so cool!" the biggest one said and the blonde one beside him smacked him round the head. "Well it is" he defended.

I smirked "You have never come across another like me?" I asked.

"Others of our kind had hunted dragons for centuries, we thought there were none left" the leader spoke "I am the only one to have seen another dragon. I had assumed you were, but I had to be sure, you don't smell the same."

If other vampires thought we were extinct, would that mean it was true? It couldn't be. I looked back to them, noticing their eyes, nothing like the ones who killed my parents.

"Why are your eyes golden? Aren't they supposed to be red?" I questioned.

"We do not drink from humans, only animals, and that causes our eyes to be a different colour"

I nodded "so, you refuse to hunt humans?"

"Yes, we work against our thirst to live amongst humans"

I thought for a moment, thinking it may be my only option, and moved to face the vampires full on, shifting to my human form.

"Now _that _is even cooler!" The big one said again.

"Thank you" I said through my teeth. My voice was much smoother in my human form, but being human with seven vampires, was taking its toll on my control.

"How fascinating, we never knew that it was possible for dragons to change forms" the leader said.

"I can't do this much longer" I mumbled to myself, clenching my fists.

"Do what?" the bronze haired one said.

"Be human around you, it's killing me" as I said it, I felt my control waver and I shifted to my half form, feeling a bit better, I sighed.

"This is truly amazing" the leader spoke "what else can you do?"

I felt angry when he asked, did he really think that I would tell him what powers I had.

One of the vampires was covered in scars, he looked at me a moment before looking to the leader. "Carlisle" he said warningly.

"Sorry, mere curiosity" the leader, Carlisle said.

"A vampire apologising to a dragon" I scoffed "now please leave, otherwise I may be even more tempted to kill you"

"We wish to be civil with each other, we are a peaceful family" Carlisle said.

"That doesn't matter to me; I can feel the vampire in you all. I am sworn to kill vampires, whether you are human or animal drinkers"

"I bet she couldn't take me" the big one said, almost challengingly.

"I would easily tear you apart and burn the pieces" I said harshly "I wouldn't be able to control myself"

"Dragons laps in control? She's starting to sound more like a vampire by the minute!" he laughed.

"I am nothing like a vampire" I snarled, automatically crouching low and shifting back to my dragon form.

"Emmett, shut up" the bronze haired one said "all of you leave, Carlisle and I will sort this out"

I could handle two vampires.

"But-" Emmett started.

"Go!" the bronze haired one ordered.

"Spoil sport" he muttered leaving with the female blonde, followed by the pixie like one and the one covered in scars. The last brown haired female kissed Carlisle once before following the others.

"Now, can we talk more calmly?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, shifting once more to my human form.

"My name is Carlisle, Edward is my son" he said, gesturing to the bronze haired one.

"Kaitlin" I replied.

"Well Kaitlin, can you tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"I think it would be good for us to get to know each other a bit" he paused "I'll tell you about myself first then"

"I was born in the 1640's and turned into a vampire at 23; I've never fed from a human. I stayed with the Volturi for a short time but soon left them. I turned Edward, my wife Esme, Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Alice and Jasper found us some years ago and joined our family, since then we've travelled around going to school and working with humans."

I looked at them both and sighed "I'm seventeen; my father was a full dragon and my mother a human. They both died protecting me from vampires when I was four and I've been travelling alone ever since"

"Is that why you have such an aversion to us?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I sighed "but also because all dragons have a sense of fear of vampires"

"We'd like to be able to live peacefully together" Carlisle said.

"I've never befriended a vampire" I laughed lightly to myself "first time for everything I suppose"

"Would you like to come back to our house, we live just outside of Forks" Carlisle offered.

"Okay" I said hesitantly. "I'll run a short way, but I'll follow you in the air" I said, they both nodded and took off; I followed slightly behind and shifted to my dragon form. After a few minutes I jumped into one of the trees and pushed off the branches with my wings and flew into the sky.

I followed them closely, only a few meters above the trees, until we came close to the town and I turned myself invisible. I noticed Edward looking around curiously but continued on with Carlisle, hearing my wings beating in the air.

It wasn't much longer before we came upon a beautiful and large white house; some of the walls replaced with glass.

As Edward and Carlisle came to the front door, it opened quickly and who I assumed to be Esme hugged Carlisle before patting Edwards shoulder.

I turned myself visible again and landed silently a few metres behind them.

"I hoped you'd be coming back dear" Esme smiled at me and I half smiled back.

"The dragons back!" I heard Emmett say from the house as he quickly appeared about three metres in front of me and I growled instinctively.

"Calm it scales!" he laughed.

"Scales?" I scoffed "Can't you do any better than that?"

He only laughed again "I'd love to see you fight me" he said.

I sighed and shifted to my human form "do you only ever think of fighting?"

"Well that and-"

"Emmett!" The blonde one, Rosalie cut him off.

"Sorry Rose" he said pouting, then perked up again "So how about it?" he asked.

"I don't think I can" I said honestly.

"Chicken" he muttered.

"What I mean is" I said with a bit of annoyance showing in my voice "I don't think I'd be able to fight you without my instincts kicking in. I won't be able to stop myself from killing you then"

"Fine" he said and walked back inside the same time that the pixie like one, Alice appeared.

"Hi" she said "you know I can't see you very well, it's very annoying"

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"I can see the future, but yours is a bit foggy. It gives me a headache if I concentrate too much"

"Oh, erm, sorry" I said, feeling a bit lost for words "I didn't know that vampires had powers"

"Well, I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and control emotions" Alice explained.

"Wait what?" I said turning to look at Edward "you can read my mind?"

"Actually no" he said "you're the only person I haven't been able to hear" he sounded a bit frustrated.

"Nice... new power?" I questioned myself.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked taking a few steps towards me. I held my breath for a moment to calm myself, but made no other movements.

"I have the power of telepathy and other mind based powers" I began after a moment "so it's possible I'm able to block other powers from me. It would explain why Alice can't see me and why you can't hear my thoughts"

"And why your aren't affected by me" Jasper said, coming out of the house.

"That would make sense" Carlisle said to himself "but we have time to talk about that later" he smiled.

"Would you like to come in dear?" Esme asked.

"If it's okay, could we stay outside? I'll find it easier to control myself that way" I explained.

"Of course and it's a good thing that Alice can just about see your future" she paused "I'll be right back" she said, disappearing into the house.

I sat down on the grass; I always enjoyed the feel of the earth beneath me.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off at a bit of a random point but I wrote this all out a one huge word document and had to cut it into chapters. But any who, what do you think so far? Not one of my best pieces I think, but I enjoy writing this.**

**Also, I've noticed authors are putting other good stories in the A/N's so I figured 'what the hell, why not!' so here you go...**

_Possible Side Effects_ by _Amaranthea_  
Summary - Jabberwocky blood is valuable, but has a short shelf life. Then, there are the possible side effects...

This is a fabulous Alice in Wonderland fanfiction that has some of the best writing I've ever seen, defiantly worth reading! - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5810135/1/Possible_Side_Effects

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	3. Update!

**I just realised how much of an idiot I am. I seem to have completely forgotten Fan Fiction since I started _There's A First Time For Everything. _I have actually written a lot for it, so why I haven't posted I have no idea. I'll be adding new chapter's up as soon as I can but there seems to be an error on fanfiction at the moment so for those of you who don't know already, if the 'error type 2' message comes up when you're trying to edit a story, change the work 'property' to 'content' and it should work, it did for me!**

**Sorry again!  
!x~Frankie~x! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Finally got the next chapter up! And I'll try and get one up tomorrow if I can!**

**I'll be doing replies to reviews at the beginning of chapters, so...**

**Review Please :)**

Previously...

"Well, I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and control emotions" Alice explained.

"Wait what?" I said turning to look at Edward "you can read my mind?"

"Actually no" he said "you're the only person I haven't been able to hear" he sounded a bit frustrated.

"Nice... new power?" I questioned myself.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked taking a few steps towards me. I held my breath for a moment to calm myself, but made no other movements.

"I have the power of telepathy and other mind based powers" I began after a moment "so it's possible I'm able to block other powers from me. It would explain why Alice can't see me and why you can't hear my thoughts"

"And why you aren't affected by me" Jasper said, coming out of the house.

"That would make sense" Carlisle said to himself "but we have time to talk about that later" he smiled.

"Would you like to come in dear?" Esme asked.

"If it's okay, could we stay outside? I'll find it easier to control myself that way" I explained.

"Of course and it's a good thing that Alice can just about see your future" she paused "I'll be right back" she said, disappearing into the house.

I sat down on the grass; enjoying the feel of the earth beneath me.

Chapter 3

"Is there a reason why you're red and black?" Edward asked, sitting down opposite me.

"When I was young, I was all red and my father said it was because of my fiery personality" I smiled at the memory "but when my parents died, my scales started turning black. Another dragon trait, our scales turn different colours as we age adapting to our emotions. I was left alone and in the dark, hence the black scales" I said, looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Edward said.

"Don't be, I soon learnt that it was no one's fault. We were all in the wrong place at the wrong time" I half smiled, showing I was okay "I suppose that's what has stopped all my scales turning black, with my newer outlook" I took a deep breath and tore my gaze from the floor to look into Edward's golden eyes.

"So what other powers do you have?" Edward asked.

"I have a lot of powers; my father told me that I was stronger than most dragons, but never why. All I know is that I have more strength and power than ordinary dragons. I have mind control and telepathy; I can breathe fire and ice whereas most dragons can only breathe fire, if that, and other powers. But I'm still learning and gaining powers; only a few days ago, I found I could shift into animal forms."

I laughed internally as I remembered when I was hunting, thinking what my father had taught me. "_Pretend you're a lion, stalking your prey_" he used to say. It made me concentrate more, but I defiantly wasn't expecting it when I shifted into a lion while stalking a rabbit.

"Do you live in the mountains? Where we found you?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Do you normally live outside?"

"I enjoy the outdoors more than being inside" I shrugged.

"Are you hungry...?" Esme said coming outside with a tray of food, but trailed off.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kaitlin and yes actually" I said sheepishly.

"Kaitlin, such a lovely name" she smiled handing me the tray "here you are."

"Thank you Esme" I smiled, taking the tray and slowly eating the contents.

"Kaitlin" I heard as Alice appeared "I love it!" she grinned.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Edward.

"Sadly, yes" he sighed and Alice poked her tongue out at him.

I shook my head lightly before looking around me and breathed deeply for a moment before cracking my neck and knuckles, starting to fidget.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Not really" I admitted "Being in human form for too long irritates young dragons as it is, but being around vampires kind of makes it worse" I said sighing and stood up, shifting to my half form.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having to stay in other forms for too long seeing as I live alone and out of human's way"

"Well, it is getting late" Carlisle said "shall we continue this tomorrow?" he asked.

I looked into the sky, noticing how dark the clouds had become.

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to stay for so long" I apologised.

"It's okay, we don't do much in the day or night" Carlisle smiled.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme where the only ones still outside.

"Well, I'll come by tomorrow then" I smiled as they stood up "and I'm sorry about earlier."

"You have nothing to apologise for Kaitlin" Edward smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow dear" Esme smiled and went back inside the house with Carlisle.

"Bye Edward" I said and went to shift to my dragon form.

"Kaitlin" he called, I turned back to face him "will I be able to run back with you?" Edward asked.

"Erm, well I suppose, if you want" I said, unsure of why he was asking, but he smiled at my response anyway.

"Are you going to, you know, fly? Or run?" he asked awkwardly and I laughed quietly.

"I'll run if you want, but I'm not that fast in my half form" I said.

"That's fine" he said as I walked towards the tree line, he followed, catching up to me.

"So you can turn into animals?" he asked after a while.

"I haven't practised it much yet, but yes" I said.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

"I could try" I said and stopped walking.

"I've only been able to shift into a lion" I said and started concentrating, visualising myself as a lion. It took a few tries but I eventually got it.

"That's amazing" Edward said.

I quickly shifted back to my human form to answer him "Although I can't talk in forms I'm not used to. It takes some practise to learn how to use another body to speak" I said.

"So, it's like learning to talk all over again?" he asked.

"Something like that, but I have to learn to speak in words from a body that only used sounds" I explained and continued walking.

"That really is amazing" he said.

"Is that why you wanted to come back with me, to see me shift forms?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, no I wanted to talk to you more. But my curiosity got the better of me" he sighed.

"Wanna race?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled; nodding and I shifted to my half form and climbed a tree, shifting into my full dragon form.

I smiled to myself, knowing this would be an easy win, and shouted "Go!" pushing off from the tree and flying towards the cave at my top speed, grinning all the way.

I landed just outside the mouth of the cave a few minutes later and shifted back to human, it was only a minute later that Edward appeared beside me.

"I had no idea how fast you were" he laughed.

"It's a lot better when you have no obstacles to avoid" I smiled for a moment, before I was hit with a sudden thought, and the smile vanished. I quickly turned away from Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just, well" I paused and sighed "don't worry" I shook my head and plastered a fake smile on my face and turned back to him.

"What is it that's upset you? Is it something I did?"

"No, defiantly not. It's just that, well, I guess I haven't had this much fun since my parents died" I looked to floor as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward appeared beside me and put a hand on my shoulder; at that moment, the dragon in me rejected the comfort.

I hissed and pushed myself away from him. After realising what I'd done, I held my breath, closed my eyes and calmed myself.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I am trying, but it's so hard not to react" I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"I understand" he said, but I picked up the sadness in his voice and instantly felt horrible.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I really am trying" I whispered, smiling at him.

"Thank you" he whispered back.

I got more sleep that night than I had in a long time. I dreamt of me flying and laughing, with a genuine smile etched on my face, and someone in the forest below me, laughing along with me.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind as I exited the cave, I smelt him here when I had woken up.

I shifted to my half form and walked into the forest.

"Morning Edward" I smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, jumping out of a tree a few metres ahead of me.

"I may not have senses as good as yours, but mine are still pretty good" I smirked "so, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, most people don't run however many miles to see someone else, and have nothing to say" I watched his face change to understanding as he walked closer to me.

"Nothing really, I mean it's not like I have anything to do and I thought seeing as how you're here on your own, you might want someone to talk to?" It came out as a question although I'm sure he meant it more as a statement.

"Don't you go to school?" I asked, only just remembering.

"Oh, erm yes. But today I didn't want to go" he said.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked.

"I'd rather spend my day doing something more fun than learning the same things over again"

My eyebrows pulled together for a moment while I thought "how old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen" he smirked.

I laughed once "how old are you really?"

"I'm 109" he said, analysing my reaction, I only let a small smile slip.

"Do you know how dragons age?" he shook his head lightly.

"When we realise who our true mates are, we age according to them. If my mate was older than me, he would stop aging and I would continue until I was his age and vice versa. My father stopped aging for my mother" I sighed lightly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked quietly.

"No, it's okay" I half smiled "I need to go hunting anyway"

"You hunt?" he asked.

"When I'm not able to get human food, but sometimes I have to anyway" I looked away from him. "Not that I enjoy it" I mumbled.

I started walking further into the forest with Edward following behind me.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while, until I heard footsteps a few metres ahead. I went to spring at the small rabbit before I remembered that Edward was behind me. I'm not protective like vampires, but I wasn't planning on letting anyone see me hunt; it isn't pretty.

"Were you-?" he trailed off, unsure of how to ask his question.

"What, you can eat a bear and I can't eat a rabbit?" I said.

"No I just mean, well" he paused for a moment, judging my face "how do you hunt?"

"Oh" my face fell at the idea of anyone watching while I tore apart a small animal. One thing I _hate_ about being a dragon, is hunting. "It's not, nice; at all."

I went to continue but closed my mouth and carried on walking "Don't you need to hunt?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Erm, yes. But I'll go later, it's probably not a good-" I knew what he was going to say, half of me agreed, but my more curious side won over.

"No, it's okay. I'll be pretty safe as long as I'm a short distance away" _I am such a hypocrite. _I thought to myself.

"Okay" he sounded hesitant for a moment before he took a deep breath and ran in the opposite direction. I shifted to my dragon form and followed him in the air, landing a few metres from him where he held a small dear in his hands. Its neck broken and he was draining it.

I felt the need to protect the creature and myself from him, but I pushed those thoughts from my mind. He needed to feed on animals to survive, as did I. And I was in no danger; there was no need for me to protect myself or a dead dear.

Once I felt in control, I shifted back to my human form. He dropped the dear and clenched his fists before standing from his crouch and turning to face me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need a moment" I released the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in and looked to the floor, then back at Edward.

"Do you mind if I go and hunt, by myself for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course not" he said "I'll wait for you"

"Thanks" I smiled and took off into the trees, shifting to my dragon form.

I found another rabbit a few minutes later and with a lot of concentration, I managed to shift into a lion as I pounced onto the rabbit, killing it quickly and devouring it.

I shook my head and shifted back into my human form, walking back to where Edward was.

"Are you ready to head back yet?" I asked thinking that I had heard him a short distance away, but suddenly there was a hand over my mouth pulling me backwards gentle. I was about to shift into my dragon form to break free of the vice like grip around me when he whispered in my ear.

"Don't panic, it's just me. There are vampires around, Normands" he took his hand from my mouth and instead took my wrist, pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? We could fight them, if we work together" I've never run from danger, I enjoyed the thrill and I'm just too curious.

"There are three of them" he said, unsure.

"I was going to fight all of you outside the cave and you think I can't handle three?"

"That's not what I meant" he said.

"Well come on then" I ginned, pulling my wrist free and shifting into my dragon form.

He sighed but followed behind me "if we do this, maybe you could fight Emmett" he chuckled.

"We'll see" I said before focusing on the forest around me, picking out unnatural sounds.

"Over there" Edward pointed into the trees to the left of me, where a male vampire looked at us with curiosity before jumping to the ground, landing silently. He titled his head to one side, keeping his eyes on me.

"He recognises you" Edward whispered loud enough so that only I could hear him.

"He knows what you are, he's been-" Edward cut off mid-sentence as two other vampires appeared beside the first. He winced and then tried to bit back a growl.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're the vampires who killed your parents, and tried to kill you" he snarled.

They walked towards us in unison "Sorry for intruding" the second male said "we were curious as to the, _wildlife_ here" he indicated to me and in response I showed my teeth, snarling.

"Kaitlin" Edward cautioned me.

I stopped myself and let Edward speak to them. The anger was evident in my eyes as I tried to restrain myself from attacking them.

"What business do you have here?"

"Just passing through" the female said, her bright red eyes locked on me.

"My name is Laurent" the second male said "this is James and Victoria" he indicated to the other male and female.

"Enough pleasantries" I snapped "what do you want here?"

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it still looking at the vampires. But something was off about his expression, it was almost, smug.

"Well, we felt that it would be best to finish the job we started all those years ago" James said.

"And what would that be?" Edward said.

"To destroy every last dragon remaining" he said easily; talking about it like what was for lunch, which I assume I was.

**Okay, that's chapter three! Why was Edward so smug? What will happen with the new vamps in town?  
Hope you liked! Check back soon for the answers! Review please!**

**This chapters recommended story! **_  
Behind Closed Eyes _by _TheKiro_

Summary - I just wanted to visit my foster mother Grace. I didn't intend to get lost in this forest...or to meet this Na'vi guy...or to get involved in all of this war...So WHY was this all happening again? OCx Jake/Ja'ke as Na'vi

A very well written story for Avatar, brilliant characters and a fabulous plot - .net/s/5718907/1/Behind_closed_Eyes

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So glad I could update for you guys today :)**

**Thanks _Edward's Stupid Lamb 1918 _I'm glad you stuck through the story! And I'm pretty sure she will too haha :L**

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

_Previously...  
"To destroy every last dragon remaining" he said easily; talking about it like what was for lunch, which I assume I was. _

Chapter Four

"You won't get the chance" Edward growled.

"Ha!" James snorted. "You are only young. You wouldn't make it past one of us, let alone three."

"Maybe you'd like to test that theory" I snarled.

My muscles tightened and my vision became sharper and more attuned, as I went to spring at James; when Alice burst through the trees, closely followed by the rest of the family.

"You won't need to" Alice said appearing beside me.

"You would all stand with this creature instead of your own race?" Laurent said, disbelievingly.

"We stand with our friends, not our enemies" I smiled internally at Carlisle's words; I would try as hard as I could to be around them, no matter what.

"Have it your way" James snarled, lunging at me, I instantly responded and met him half way.

The force of him jumping head first into me pushed me backwards, but gave me enough force and speed to spin around and hit him with my tail. He flew to the side and I took to the chance to see what was happening with the others.

Laurent was surrounded by Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Esme while Edward, Jasper and Rosalie tried to catch Victoria. She was quick to avoid them, even Edward was finding it difficult to keep up with her, constantly changing directions.

I saw James jump up off the ground from my peripheral vision as I spun round to face him.

He lunged for me again, but I dodged to the side and came back at him. His jaws snapped close to my neck as he jumped towards me again, I kicked him off me as hard as I could, but he instantly came back at me. I tried to dodge out of the way of his teeth, but he was too fast and caught my shoulder, biting down; _hard_.

I roared with pain, swinging my good arm at him, clawing at him face. He released me, trying to avoid my claws. I picked myself up, not being able to move my left arm, but crouched down to meet him, walking towards me mockingly. His sneer told me he'd won. I continued to watch his step, prepared to dodge as best I could as he sprung at me; when another body collided with his, pushing off to my left.

All I could do was watch as Edward and James scrambled on the forest floor, using their body weight to throw each other off to strike again. Edward was a step ahead of James as he read his thoughts, countering all his moves. But I just knew, if he made one mistake- I stopped myself, I couldn't even consider the possibility.

I gathered all the strength I had left, ignoring the searing pain in my arm as blood flowed easily from the wound and waiting for the right moment. Preparing myself, I tightened my muscles, and watched as Edward was just out of reach of my dragon form and propelled myself forwards with as much power as possible. Edward paused for a moment, making James look around for what caused him to stop, I was in agony as I pushed myself further, but it was too late. By the time James had realised what was happening, I had my jaws locked around his neck and swiftly ripped his head off, his body falling limply to the ground.

I dropped his head to the ground, staggering slightly before I fell to the floor, shifting to my half form, my left arm was practically torn off. The blood turning the soil a dark red as voices fluttered around me. I could feel darkness closing in on me as my sight got hazy and my eyes grew heavy. I was unconscious within seconds.

**Little bit of a cliffy there, hope you liked the action! :D  
Let me know your thoughts and review please :)**

**This updates recommendation is... **

_Guardian _by _JMFanficQueen  
_Summary - Bella is a Guardian. She protects the secrecy of the supernatrual world. She decides to go to Forks, Washington to take a break from her duties. But will a certain bronze haired someone and his family ruin it or make it the best break ever?

This Twilight based story uses brilliant ideas to make it that much better! It captured me from the beginning! – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5579159/1/Guardian

**Happy Reading!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you _Edward's Stupid Lamb 1918_ :)**

**Roll the chapter!**

_Previously...  
__I dropped his head to the ground, staggering slightly before I fell to the floor, shifting to my half form, my left arm was practically torn off. The blood turning the soil a dark red as voices fluttered around me. I could feel darkness closing in on me as my sight got hazy and my eyes grew heavy. I was unconscious within seconds._

Chapter 5

"Kaitlin? Can you hear me?" I heard a soft voice whisper to me through the darkness.

Everything was coming back to me slowly, the Normands, the fight... Edward- my mind wheeled into overdrive as I realised that I didn't know if he was okay or not. I tried to jump to my feet and gasped in pain, falling back onto the bed I was now laying on.

"It's okay Kaitlin, calm down, you're safe" I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, holding me down carefully.

"Edward?" I asked groggily, my throat sore, ears ringing and head spinning with the attempt to get up.

"Yes it's me, I'm here" he said soothingly "are you okay?"

"Me? You're the one who was fighting the wise old, what's-his-face" I croaked, not caring about their names.

"Is that why you did it?" he asked sadly.

"I was, worried" I paused, biting my bottom lip "the way he talked about being so much more experienced than you, it made me worry. I figured that if I surprised him, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"You were right about that" his voice was almost emotionless now.

"Are you mad at me?" I kept my eyes away from his.

"Of course not; I'm more upset with myself for not telling you!"

"Telling me what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Alice kind of, saw me beating James..." he trailed off, and seconds later, the pixie herself appeared.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, crying tearlessly "I didn't see you decide, it was too fast and I only saw you afterwards when you had passed out and I didn't know what to do" her hands fumbled unsteadily around me, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Alice. No harm done" I said, taking her hands and looking at her seriously. "I think?" I paused for a minute, flexing my muscles, testing what actually did and didn't hurt.

"Bruised ribs, a minor concussion and a few cuts and scrapes" Carlisle said walking into the room "not too bad, all things considered" I smiled impishly. "But you're free to go whenever you need to" he paused by the door "we're all glad you're okay" he said with a smile and a nod before walking out.

Alice sighed beside me "what is it Alice?" I asked.

"It's nothing" she said, trying to be happy. "I'm really glad you're okay" she smiled and turned to leave.

I looked to Edward questioningly, 'hug' he mouthed to me; to which I nearly burst out laughing; she was such a strange vampire.

"Alice" I said, standing up with Edward's help and walking over to her.

"Yes" she said, meeting me half way. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her neck for a moment before straightening up.

"I'd hug you for longer, but your too small and my ribs hurt" I said teasingly and she grinned and clapped happily. "And thank you, Alice" I took her hands again and squeezed them lightly.

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"Being my friend" I smiled. A huge grin spread across her face as she jumping up to hug me again, being careful of my ribs, before skipping out of the room.

"I think you made her decade" Edward smirked.

"Well I do try" I said and went to sit back down on the bed.

"Whose room is this?" I asked, looking onto Forks' forests, where the wall had been replaced by glass.

"Er, mine..." he said, trailing off.

"Wow" I said looking around "it's beautiful." There was a huge collection of CD's and an expensive looking sound system; the room was all black a white, a very simple but pretty decor. I turned to face him again, a sharp pain shot up my ribs and I winced in response.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, taking a step closer but stopping himself a few feet from me.

"Yeah, just a bit sore" I noticed the distance between us, but tried to ignore it "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days"

"Really...?" I asked surprised "I haven't been an inconvenience have I?"

"Defiantly not, Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to look after you" he paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words "I was happy to stay with you as well."

"You stayed, the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you mad at me?" He looked to the floor.

"No, never" I said quickly "I'm just surprised, that's all"

"Why are you surprised?" he asked.

"No one's ever offered a half human, half dragon a place to stay after a fight with a vampire" I laughed lightly.

"Now they have" he smiled back crookedly, unleashing the full force of his topaz eyes onto me.

"I should, probably, go" I said after I recovered myself.

"You should stay for a day or two, just to make sure you're okay" he insisted.

"I'm fine Edward and besides, a dragon's got to fly" I grinned and stood up, trying to ignore the dull ache in my ribs.

"Do you, want to come with me?" I asked, unsure.

"If you want me to" I nodded and let him lead the way downstairs.

"I want to come too!" Emmett whined, but Alice quickly smacked him and smiled at us.

"Ignore him; he's being a child again. See you guys later" Alice smiled, a little too sneaky for my liking.

"Okay" I laughed nervously as Edward opened the front door for me.

"After you" he said politely.

"Thanks" I replied, a small smile gracing my lips. We walked to the tree line in a comfortable silence before I decided to shift.

"I'm just going to take it slow for now" I said and shifted to my dragon form.

"Well, I'll be right behind you" he smiled. I stretched my wings, finding the ache wasn't too bad and pushed myself off the ground, only flying a few metres above the trees at a slow speed.

"Still feeling okay?" Edward shouted up to me.

"Fine" I laughed, and sped up a little to prove it. After a few more minutes, I decided to take a break, I was still pretty tired, so I shifted back to my human form and lent against a tree.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked as he ran over to me.

"A little, do you mind if we head back?" I asked sleepily.

"Of course not" he smiled and easily lifted me off the ground and into his arms.

"I'm not incapably of flying for a little while longer you know" I said with a yawn.

"Well I don't want to risk having to catch you if you fall asleep" he joked and began walking back at an easy pace.

"Guess not" I said, slowly drifting off to sleep, waking up to the sound of chuckling only a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but you do talk a lot in your sleep" Edward said, with me still in his arms.

"Oh, what did I say?" I asked embarrassed.

"You talked a lot about giant teddy bears" he chucked again, his eyes softened suddenly as he spoke the next thing. "You said my name a lot as well" I bit my lip, holding my breath and thought about how much of an idiot I was.

"You mumbled my name a lot when you passed out as well" he said, his eyes still a soft honey colour.

"I don't know what to say to that" I said, I felt my checks burning a bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed" he said "if I could dream, it would be about you" he smiled at me and my heart beat faster and he laughed.

"Really?" I asked, taking my eyes away from his before I lost the ability to maintain a train of thought.

"Yes" he said simply but affectionately. He continued for a moment before he stopped and sighed lightly, letting me down onto the ground whilst still holding my waist to steady me.

"Kaitlin, I can't avoid it anymore" he said, looking into my eyes "I was captivated by you when we met, and when we talk, you're so honest and loving and forgiving. You tried you're best to be around my family. I don't have the will to keep this from you any longer. You're my life Kaitlin, and I can't live without you." My legs felt like jelly and I had no idea what to say, but his eyes looked worried at my hesitation.

"Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me, and how much you just being here helped me. I suppose I didn't realise just how much I felt for you until you were in danger." My cheeks were red and my heart thudded loudly as he leaned in closer to me. I slipped my arms around his neck as his face came close to mine and I closed the small gap; only brushing lips until I pulled myself closer to him, deepening the kiss until I broke away breathing heavily.

"Thank you" I smiled, kissing him softly once more before taking his hands and leaning into him.

"Thank you, my love" he whispered to me, kissing my forehead and hugging me tightly to his chest.

**I didn't like how fast this happened, but I was at a lack of ideas how to prolong it :/  
Hope it was still okay though :)  
Let me know your thoughts and review please!**

**This updates recommendation is...**

_Daybreak_ by _Kagome Hanyou  
_Summary – Edward isn't the only one who can hear thoughts. Bella can also, but like Edward there is that one exception...him. What happens when she learns their secret? And what happens when the Cullen's find out that she already knows? A retelling of Twilight.

The first part of a very successful and well written story – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5095572/1/daybreak

_Full moon_ by _Kagome Hanyou  
_Summary - "He left me! Am I really just a pet?" That was the only thing Bella could think of as she watched her true love leap out his bedroom window. Will she ever be the same again? Will Edward return, when? How can he be so close yet unreachable? daybreak part2

The second part of yet another amazing story that follows Stephaney Meyers basic Twilight plot with a lot of twists and turns – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5494115/1/full_moon

**Happy reading!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	7. Name Change!

**Important!**

Dear Readers, I have decided to change my pen name from **Edward'sNewBella17** to **Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**

**That is all**

!x~Frankie~x!


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update, had a few problems with technology but here it is!**

**Thank you again to **_Edward'sStupidLamb1918, _**Now **Its(dot)Soo(dot)Fluffy** for your review! :)  
(You need to change your name again because it's not letting me put you name lol Try Its-Soo-Fluffy haha :L x)**

**So I'll shut up now ;)**

**Roll the chapter! **

Chapter 6

When I had fallen asleep mid-sentence, Edward had decided to take me back to the house. Not that I could complain, I was still floating on cloud nine.

He carried me back, and took me straight into his room.

"Alice got you some clothes" he smirked "go and change and then get to bed" he ordered softly, kissing my forehead once more before leaving the room.

I slowly but surely managed to change myself, nearly falling asleep many times, and climbed under the covers.

"Edward?" I said, knowing he would hear me, wherever in the house he was.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Come in" I said sleepily.

"Edward went hunting, he thought you'd fall straight asleep, he'll be back in a few hours though" Alice said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay" I yawned "thanks for the clothes Alice"

"No problem" she smiled, and stood to leave.

"Will you stay for a while, just until I fall asleep?" I asked "I don't want to be left alone"

She smiled and lay down on top of the covers, next to me "not like I have anything else to do, and I can't say I've ever actually tried sleeping as a vampire"

"First time for everything" I mumbled smiling, feeling myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, unsurprising seeing as it was late afternoon that I went to sleep the previous night.

"Morning" I opened my eyes to see Edward lying beside me.

"Morning" I smiled back, sleepily

"I'm sorry I left last night, I thought you would have gone straight to sleep" he apologised.

"Its fine" I smiled "I was just being silly, and Alice was here anyway"

I stared into his bright topaz eyes as he held my face in his hands, kissing my forehead and smiling crookedly at me.

We stayed like that for a time, before Edward sighed and removed me from his hold.

I pouted in protest and he smirked, kissing my lower lip.

"Edward!" Alice wined from the other side of the door, and I groaned.

"You may as well come in Alice" I said, glaring at her as she entered the room but she was, of course, totally unfazed by it and started ushering Edward out of the room.

"Edward out! You in the shower while I choose your clothes" I went to say something when Alice cut me off.

"You're not getting out of it, so no moaning" she looked at Edward expectantly "why are you still here? Out!"

Edward kissed me once more before leaving the room, and I flopped back on the bed.

"Shower" Alice said to me.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Then you can tell me everything while I do your hair and make-up" she said, clapping excitedly.

"Everything about what?" I asked.

"You and my brother of course" I shook my head lightly and decided to give up on that and went to the bathroom, taking my time in the shower before returning to the bedroom.

"Now, put this on" Alice ordered, showing me a beautiful pink dress that matched my darker red hair.

I changed quickly, and let Alice lead me to her room.

It was bigger than Edward's room, and there was a very large dressing table with extensive amounts of make-up and sprays and the likes.

"Al-_ice_" I said, dragging out her name in a whiney tone.

"You aren't getting out of this Kaitlin" she said and pulled me over to the table, sitting me down.

She blow dried and curled my hair and put make-up on me, taking about three hours to do it.

"Done" she said, leading me over to her full length mirror.

I took a second to process what I was seeing and gasped "Oh, my, gosh! Alice you're amazing!" I said hugging her.

"And it wasn't too bad now was it?" she asked.

"It was defiantly worth it" I said, looking myself over again.

I looked like a completely different person, my red hair was just below my shoulders in loose curls, and my dress fit perfectly around my figure.

"Thank you Alice" I smiled at her.

"No problem. Now come on you have to tell me everything" she clapped.

"Really Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, please" she pouted at me, and immediately I gave in, telling her everything that had happened.

I had started getting more and more into the story as I continued. "I had the worst but best, most _amazing_ feeling ever, and he leaned down and, just, kissed me"

I could just imagine the dreamy look on my face as Alice smiled "that's so cute" she said.

I sighed in contempt, still smiling.

"Oh, what time is it?" Alice asked herself as she pulled out her phone "two, perfect. Let's go" she grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs.

"You look wonderful, Kaitlin" Esme said as we went into the kitchen.

"Thank you Esme" I blushed.

"Look whose blushing!" Emmett laughed as he came in, making me blush even more.

"Emmett" Esme scolded him lightly.

"Thank you Esme, for letting me stay here" I said.

"It's no problem dear" she said, smiling happily.

"Well, we better get going if we want to make it there in time" Alice said "we can take Rose's car"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" Alice chirped happily.

"O-okay, then" I said, being pulled out of the house.

"Have fun" Esme called after us.

**Not a lot in that, just a little Alice time and such ;) **

**Please review! :)**

**Recommendation for the chapter...  
**_Bella The Lioness _by _BellaMadonna_

Summary - Bella Cullen is a 159 yr old vampire; Edward Masen a 17 yr old human. Their love has existed through time. This story is PURE ROMANCE with a little something extra; A/U B&E-OOC Cullen vampires are same; They prove that True Love rises above all obstacles!

An amazing story! Purely genius and extremely well written! I've enjoyed every word! – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4920163/1/Bella_The_Lioness

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for yet another review from **_Its. Soo. Fluffy_** xD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Roll the chapter!**

Chapter 7

We were on the highway in Rosalie's red BMW M3, when I decided that I didn't like surprises.

"I'm not telling" Alice said before I voiced my thoughts.

"Come on, please" I attempted to match her puppy dog eyes.

"I invented that" she said, and I poked my tongue out at her.

"Don't be a spoil sport, we'll be there soon" she said.

"How soon? We've been driving for an hour"

"Another hour, we don't have to be there until five, so I pulled some strings and we're going to do some shopping first" she said.

"I can't go shopping Alice, too many people"

"I did say I pulled some strings. One empty shop will last us about half an hour before we have to leave"

"Alice, you emptied a shop? How?" I asked shocked.

"I have my ways, besides it's only for half an hour"

"You're unbelievable" I laughed.

We spent the next hour listening to the radio and talking about where Edward, Alice and the family used to live before we parked in a lot just round the corner from the shop Alice had emptied.

We walked up to the door and a sales assistant stopped us.

"Sorry, we're closed for the next half an hour"

"I'm Alice Cullen" Alice said to the girl.

"Oh, so sorry Miss Cullen, please come in" she said.

We spent the next half an hour, looking around the shop, choosing outfits. Alice had said that I would be trying things on if not for the fact that she'd already dressed me. But to say I was pleased that we only spent a short time there was an understatement. I made a mental note to have Edward save me from any future shopping trips, which Alice wasn't so happy about.

"Come on 'miss moan-a-lot' we need to get going" Alice told me.

"Really?" I asked and sighed in relief.

She huffed in fake annoyance and gave some money to the sales assistant, asking her to deliver all our items to the house.

We went straight back to the car and drove for a few minutes "where are we?" I asked.

"Can't say, but we'll be there in a minute" she smiled.

"Can I have a clue?" I asked.

"Nope" she smirked "and don't bother guessing cause you won't get it"

"Annoying, future seeing pixie" I mumbled.

"I'm hurt!" she gasped before laughing, which I joined in.

"We're here!" she said chirpily, and stopped by a small building with fairy lights scattered around the windows and walls.

"And where is here?" I asked, looking at the building, which could pass as a large house. Alice sighed and got out of the car and I followed suit. Just as we walked up front steps the door opened, showing a... waiter?

"Good evening" he said, bowing.

"Follow him" Alice said and hugged me quickly before disappearing back into the car.

"This way miss" the waiter said, and I nodded politely and followed him, still in a daze from Alice's actions.

He led me into a small room with candles and flowers decorated everywhere, and a round table by a large window that overlooked a beautiful garden with a fountain and flower beds. The table had a beautiful cloth over it with candles in the centre, plates and cutlery.

"Oh, my, gosh" I said in awe of the room.

"I hope everything is to your liking miss" the waiter said, bowing once more before leaving the room.

It took me a moment to realise I was alone in the room, and not entirely sure why I was here. I walked over to the table, looking out of the window for a moment before someone came in.

"Surprise"

I turned around, and was met with a vision of perfection. Edward, in all his glory, dressed in a tux; smiling crookedly at me.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, smiling and walking into his open arms.

"Of course" she said, kissing my forehead softly "you look beautiful, Kaitlin"

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and I blushed in response.

He took my hand and led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me before taking his own seat.

The waiter soon returned with a plate of food and a drink for me. Edward didn't eat of course, but we talked for the next couple of hours until I had finished my food and Edward led me into the garden, where music was playing softly from speakers.

I stepped closer to Edward, leaning my head against his chest as he held me tightly.

We stayed there for a while before Edward put his hand in mine, slipping my other hand onto his shoulder and placing his on my waist and moving slowly to the music.

We continued to sway until the song had ended, and Edward took me to a bench that was surrounded by roses, freesias and other colourful flowers as we watched the sunset.

"What song is that?" I asked

"It's your lullaby" he said, smiling at me

"Wait, you wrote that?"

"Yes"

"It was beautiful, thank you Edward" I smiled and kissed his lips softly as he wrapped me in his arms.

We had stayed there for long time, in a comfortable silence when I started shivering slightly from the cold.

"I should take you home" Edward said.

"Not yet, it's too nice to leave" I said pouting and Edward chuckled.

"I don't want to make you ill"

"I live outside Edward, a bit of cold won't do me harm" I said sweetly, kissing his lips once before snuggling back into his frame.

We stayed there for a while longer before Edward insisted that we go back to the house, and I reluctantly agreed.

We went back through the building, passing the waiter as we left.

"I hope you had a pleasant evening" he smiled.

"We did, thank you" Edward said, giving the man some money which he took with a thank you before opening the door for us.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist as we walked around the corner of the building, were a midnight blue car sat.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"Only for special occasions" he said smiling down at me and helped me into the car.

He sped down the road, and I just gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"You feel the need to drive double the speed limit because...?" I laughed.

"This is slow for me" he joked.

"I'd be worried if you're telling the truth" I laughed.

"Oh but I am" he paused "would you like a demonstration?" he smirked.

"Oh, why not" I said.

"Hold on" he said pressing the pedal to the floor.

The trees flew past us, looking like smeared paint, as we dodged other cars along the highway.

I was grinning for all of the ten minutes it took us to get back to the house.

He stopped the car outside the front door and appeared by my side, door open and hand extended to help me out.

"I have a bone to pick with Alice in the morning" I said to him.

He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"It took me all of two hours, a crazed pixie and a half hour of shopping to get to you, but a ten minute speed demon to get me home" we both laughed, and I gave his hand a light squeeze, and went into the house.

**Again a bit short but I'm trying to break thing down as best as I can! Please review people!  
*Borrows Alice's signature puppy dog eyes***

* * *

**This updates recommendation is...  
**_Blind Seeing_ by _Twilighterheart xxxx  
_Summary - The Cullen's have just moved to Forks, there first day of school is boring as many. Until Bella Swan a strange girl who seems to avoid the people at Forks high, she is what as known as a freak. But how could she know of what the Cullen's are?

This is a story that grips you all the way with twists you would never see coming! An example of some brilliant work! – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5010322/1/Blind_Seeing

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	10. Recommendation Changes

**It appears I have some changes to make to the recommendations!**

**I tried to find authors from the stories I promoted and found that some of them have changed their names etc**

**So here is the updated list of the recommendations...**

* * *

**~o~  
From Chapter 2  
Name **- Possible Side Effects  
**Author** - wanderamaranth  
**Summary - **Jabberwocky blood is valuable, but has a short shelf life. Then, there are the possible side effects... *Now Complete*  
**My View** - This is a fabulous Alice in Wonderland fanfiction that has some of the best writing I've ever seen, defiantly worth reading!  
**Link** - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5810135/1/Possible_Side_Effects

**~o~  
From Chapter 3  
Name - **Behind Closed Eyes**  
Author - **TheKiro**  
Summary - **I just wanted to visit my foster mother Grace. I didn't intend to get lost in this forest...or to meet this Na'vi guy...or to get involved in all of this war...So WHY was this all happening again? OCx Jake/Ja'ke as Na'vi**  
My View - **A very well written story for Avatar, brilliant characters and a fabulous plot**  
Link **- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5718907/1/Behind_closed_Eyes

**~o~  
From Chapter 4  
Name - **Guardian**  
Author -** JMFanficQueen**  
Summary - **Bella is a Guardian, she protects the secrecy of the supernatrual world. She decides to go to Forks, Washington to take a break from her duties. But will a certain bronze haired someone and his family ruin it or make it the best break ever?**  
My View - **This Twilight based story uses brilliant ideas to make it that much better! It captured me from the beginning!  
**Link **- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5579159/1/Guardian

**~o~  
From Chapter 5  
Name - **daybreak**  
Author -** xSirenSongx  
**Summary - **Edward isn't the only one who can hear thoughts. Bella can also, but like Edward there is that one exception...him. What happens when she learns their secret? And what happens when the Cullen's find out that she already knows? A retelling of Twilight.  
**My View - **The first part of a very successful and well written story  
**Link **- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5095572/1/daybreak

**Also From Chapter 5 (Daybreak Part 2)  
Name** - full moon  
**Author** – xSirenSongx  
**Summary** - "He left me! Am I really just a pet?" That was the only thing Bella could think of as she watched her true love leap out his bedroom window. Will she ever be the same again? Will Edward return, when? How can he be so close yet unreachable? daybreak part2  
**My View** - The second part of yet another amazing story that follows Stephaney Meyers basic Twilight plot with a lot of twists and turns  
**Link** – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5494115/1/full_moon

**~o~  
From Chapter 6  
Name - **Bella The Lioness**  
Author -** BellaMadonna  
**Summary - **Bella Cullen is a 159 yr old vampire; Edward Masen a 17 yr old human. Their love has existed through time. This story is PURE ROMANCE with a little something extra; A/U B&E-OOC Cullen vampires are same; They prove that True Love rises above all obstacles  
**My View - **An amazing story! Purely genius and extremely well written! I've enjoyed every word!  
**Link **- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4920163/1/Bella_The_Lioness

**~o~  
From Chapter 7**  
**Name - **Blind Seeing**  
Author -**  
**Summary - **The Cullen's have just moved to Forks, there first day of school is boring as many. Until Bella Swan a strange girl who seems to avoid the people at Forks high, she is what as known as a freak. But how could she know of what the Cullen's are?  
**My View - **This is a story that grips you all the way with twists you would never see coming! An example of some brilliant work!  
**Link **- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5010322/1/Blind_Seeing

* * *

**Sorry for any inconvienience caused whilst looking for stories!**

**As an apology, I'm going to upload another chapter after this note!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry again for any mistakes on the recommendations, I'll be double checking them before I post from now on!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I woke up slightly dazed, the next morning. I couldn't remember what had and hadn't been a dream the previous night. Edward and I had stayed up talking for a long time before I eventually fell asleep, but did he really do all that for me?

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward lying beside me, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm asleep" he mumbled.

"Uh hu" I laughed "well, I don't want to disturb you, I'll go and find Alice" I taunted, starting to get out of bed, but his arms locked around my waist, pulling me to him.

"You're not half clingy" I laughed, but snuggled into him more "what are we doing today?"

"We could stay here" he suggested, looking at me and smiling crookedly.

"Argh, it's no fair when you do that" I said after a moment of being lost in his gaze.

"Do what?" he said.

"Dazzle me" I said, defeated.

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently" I admitted.

Being as caught up in the moment as we were, we barely even noticed that the pixie had let herself in and was standing by the door, until she coughed, rather loudly.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Sorry Kat, but we need to have a talk, with the whole family" she said.

"About what?" I asked

"Both of you get dressed and come downstairs" she said, perky as ever, and skipped out of the room.

"Or ignore me" I laughed and Edward kissed the tip of my nose, suddenly standing beside the bed.

"Oh all right, I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed, getting out of bed and letting Edward pull me up to stand beside him.

"Alice left your clothes on the chair" he said kissing my hair and going downstairs, already dressed.

"Do you sleep in your clothes?" I paused, back tracking "or, well, oh you know what I mean"

"Not sure I do" he said smirking and disappeared downstairs.

I laughed once before grabbing the clothes and going into the bathroom for a quick shower, before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

As I reached the bottom step, Edward joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek and leading me to the rest of the family. They were all sitting down in the living room as we entered, and Edward and I sat down as well.

"Kaitlin, I think it best that we get straight to the point" Carlisle began "Victoria escaped the other night, and Laurent surrendered and is currently in Denali with our extended family, learning how to be a vegetarian" he explained quickly.

"How did she escape?" I asked

"We aren't sure, but we think she may have a power of evasion, she managed to avoid all of us, where any other vampire would be dead in seconds" Jasper said.

"Can we find her again?" I asked

"We've tried, but lost her sent by the border, we can't pass it" I looked at Emmett questioningly.

"What border?" I asked

"Some years ago, before Alice and Jasper joined us" Carlisle started "we made a pact with the Quileute's that if we stayed off their land that they wouldn't reveal our secret. That pact was made with the older tribe but we will keep our promise to them."

"Why can't I look for her then?" Edward's hand tightened around my own "I'm not a vampire, so I'm not included in the pact right?" I paused; looking to each of their faces "Well then, I'll do it" I stood up, Edward next to me instantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he stated.

"I do Edward, please, you do trust me?" I tried to give him subtle puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that, I trust you completely" he took both of my hands and stated into my eyes "I just couldn't bear the thought of you being alone, and what if you do find her, all of us couldn't take her on, how would you do it alone?"

"Have a little faith Eddy" Emmett jumped up, clapping Edward on the back "If she finds her, all she has to do is push her towards the border, where we'll be waiting for her. Alice will see when they get here and then we attack her, no messing around, grab her and tear her apart."

Emmett was obviously pleased with himself, and honestly, I was too "brilliant idea Em!" I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"I still don't like it, what if you can't push her over?" I sighed and kissed his perfectly sculpted lips

"I'm a dragon, trust me, I'll be fine" I smiled turned to Alice "Do you have any idea what she's decided to do yet?"

Alice's eyes became unfocused as she searched for Victoria. "It's hard to tell, she keeps changing her mind. She doesn't know if she should come here or get help first. But she's not thinking properly, why would she decide to confront all of us?"

"I'm so stupid!" Edward suddenly exploded.

"What?" I asked.

"Her and James, she isn't thinking properly because they were mates, she's looking for revenge."

"Uh oh..." I trailed off, thinking for a moment "but that means she'll be coming for me, and I'll be the perfect bait" I grinned at my idea.

"No way, if she's looking for revenge then she'll be even more dangerous. I'm not letting you do this" Edward tried to reason.

"I wasn't looking for permission Edward; I have to do this before she causes more problems. Besides, if she's distracted with me, she may not tap into her power in time to realise that you guys are waiting for her. Alice?"

Her eyes became unfocused for a moment "it looks pretty full proof if she comes back, but if she doesn't then we won't be able to find her."

"That's good enough for me" I looked to Edward, giving him a pleading look. "Edward, you saw the same thing Alice did, you have to leave me to do this"

He sighed and pulled me into him "this is the last thing I want you to be doing" I snuggled more into his chest

"I'm a big girl Edward, I can look after myself" I looked up at him "I have been doing it for a while" I smiled and reached up to kiss his lips.

* * *

**So, I hope everyone likes it :) I wanted to get some more Kat and Edward in before the action starts up again :) **

**As always, please review :)**

**This recommendation is...  
**_Random Jokes And Drabbles_ by _Duck Life_  
Summary – Just random things I think of when I read the Twilight series. Keep in mind that I usually think of these late at night! Please R&R!

These one shots have made my day every time it's updated! Hillarious little chapters that make you laugh until you cry (at least that's what I did ;D) – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5384428/1/Random_Jokes_And_Drabbles

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Thanks to **_Its .Soo .Fluffy_** for the reviews again xD But seriously, change your name it's so annoying lol :P**

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken forever to update! With exams and my memory stick going crazy at me every time I tried to use it, I gave up for a while. But it's done now, so without further ado! **

**Roll the chapter!**

Chapter 9

The next day we set out to sort our trap. Edward was constantly asking me to reconsider, and of course, I constantly had to distract him.

When Edward had taken me out on a date, I had finally been able to admit to myself that I had already fallen head over heels in love with him. It seemed the dragon in me also noticed this, and being around the Cullen's had become like second nature to me once I had realised how much they all meant to me.

I helped Alice with the blind spots in her vision, and when I was able to concentrate enough on making my mind visible, I was able to let her see me more clearly. (It was strange how 'seeing' had become such a frequent word in the house).

I spent a lot of time learning about medicine with Carlisle and cooking with Esme; seeing as I never really had to learn about household chores and bandages.

Rose set about teaching me the basics of cars and how to tune them up and the like, whereas Jasper and Emmett were more focused on teaching me how to fight better, especially Emmett.

"Alright, Let's get this party started!" he shouted out in the clearing. Edward smirked at his brother's playfulness and kissed my forehead before I walked out to meet him with Jasper nearby; he was going to talk me through Emmett's fighting style.

"Emmett is..." he paused, not sure of how to word it "a child" he smirked "he uses strength, no real thought goes into it"

"Watch this then" Emmett said and charged at me, which I easily dodged in my half form.

"Too slow Em!" I laughed and turned to face him. He scoffed at me and we began circling each other.

"This is when you have to make a good decision. Is he more likely to fall with his left or right foot off the ground, how far away is he, which side is he on. Everything comes into play now, so choose your time wisely" Jasper warned.

I scanned Emmett's movements. The aim was just to pin him, and I was pretty sure I could do that, but the rest of the family were here just as a precaution.

I watched the slightest of movements and slowed them down in my mind. When he leaned more on his left foot he was slightly off balance, if I got him at the right time and speed, I'd have him pinned.

I waited for when his right foot lifted off the ground, I used all my force and speed to push myself into him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the ground so I could lean on his lower legs to secure him.

"Got ya!" I grinned happily and jumped up.

"Well done Kat" Jasper said as he walked over. Kat had become their nickname for me, Edward mostly used my full name but he sometimes called me Kat as well. "What were you thinking when you analyzed his movements?"

"I watched his footing, how he was slightly more off balance on his left foot then right. I guessed that if I hit with enough speed and force, I'd be able to knock him to the ground. But also that if my body was in the right position, I'd be able to immediately take hold of his arms and secure him to the ground"

He looked at me astonished. "What?" I asked.

"You've never had any fighting lessons before?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I've only learnt from experience" I said confused "why?"

"Most vampires can't pick up on things like that in the time you did" he said.

"How long did it take?"

"Less than a second" he stated

"Oh!" Edward stood beside me after my sudden outburst and I turned towards him grinning.

"What is it, love" he asked, confused.

"I think..." I stopped myself for a second "let me check first, I may be getting excited about nothing" he nodded and walked back to Emmett and Jasper.

"Can you demonstrate on each other for a minute?" I asked and they both nodded and smirked at each other before Jasper jumped on Emmett and all hell broke loose.

I started laughing at them for a second before I concentrated on their movements; once again I broke down every move and slowed everything. I couldn't help my next thought. _This is AWESOME!_

* * *

**So, I thought I'd bring in something new here. Hope you liked it :D Reviews please and thank you!**

**This chapter's recommendations are...**

_It's NOT BELLA! _by _EdWaRd'sGiRL0630  
_Summary - What would you do if one day you woke up and were suddenly Bella Swan? That's exactly what happens to Sarah, a huge Twilight fangirl...what will she do when she meets the supposed love of her life? Would you tell him he's a fictional character?

_It's STILL NOT BELLA! _by _EdWaRd'sGiRL0630  
_Summary – A Twilight Fangirl's continued adventures now that time has moved her into New Moon..Checklist: Avoid birthday parties, Jasper, and, most importantly, Jacob Black. With a friend who's still adjusting to vampire powers, what will Sarah do if Edward leaves?

_It'll NEVER Be Bella!_ by _EdWaRd'sGiRL0630  
_Summary - The third installment of a Fangirl's adventures in the Twilight Saga. She doesn't love Jacob, she's not with Edward, her best friends are wrapped up with wedding plans, Marcus and Alec won't leave her alone, and she there's Victoria. She's so screwed.

These are three stories by the same author who has worked their butt off to bring you the new Bella Swan! An amazing story that has lasted so far through the first three books with a guaranteed continuation to Breaking Dawn! Amazing work!

It's NOT BELLA! (Twilight) – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5156743/1/Its_NOT_BELLA  
It's STILL NOT BELLA! (New Moon) – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5402612/1/Its_STILL_NOT_BELLA  
It'll NEVER Be Bella! (Eclipse) - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6141889/1/Itll_NEVER_Be_Bella

**Enjoy them! I know I did!**

**!x~Frankie~x!  
**


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken so long, I have no real reason except that I'm lazy... But it's summer and I have nothing as of yet to do so hopefully I'll actually get round to writing this more often.**

**Anyway, thanks to **_willowfaust _**for the review and story alert :) and of course, thanks to **_Its Soo Fluffy_** xD**

**Roll the chapter!**

Chapter 10

_Previously...  
I started laughing at them for a second before I concentrated on their movements; once again I broke down every move and slowed everything. I couldn't help my next thought. This is AWESOME!_

I actually could not believe what I had just done. The sudden joy that overcame me distracted me and I lost concentration, but it also distracted Jasper; Emmett had him pinned in two seconds.

"Sorry Jasper" I laughed.

"What was that about?" He said, jumping up as soon as Emmett let go of him.

"You're all going to love this!" I shouted excitedly "I've just got a new power! ... Oh gosh I sound like Alice" everyone but Alice laughed and she gave me a fake annoyed look. "It's true!" I put my hands up jokingly.

"Just tell us already!" Emmett said, always the child, but the grin wouldn't disappear from my face as I looked at Emmett and practically shouted

"I can slow down time!" Everyone looked at me shocked where as Emmett was up in my face getting a high five.

"That is so cool!"

"I know! Not to mention, my odds against fighting Victoria have just gone WAY up!" Which made Edward snap out of his shocked expression.

"That makes me feel better" he said, making me laugh.

"I'm sure that it does" I smirked.

"Well then, how about we try it out" Jasper suggested and I nodded eagerly.

Jasper and I moved further from the house and crouched down defensively as he explained what I had to do.

"Okay, we'll start off with what we've been learning, then I want you to use your power to get behind me and restrain me" I nodded in understanding. "Go" he said, and a fraction of a second later he ran at me.

I dodged him narrowly and spun around to face him, but he'd beaten me to it and kicked me back into a tree. I stood up fast and waited for him to lunge again. As he did, I readied myself to side step him, making it obvious which direction I was going and as he was about to catch me going in that direction I quickly stepped back, spinning around and kicking him in the back.

He landed on the ground about ten metres from me and jumped up, running at me again. I watched his movements and slowed them until I was sure I had slowed down time before I came up behind him, putting my arms around his so that he couldn't move before speeding things back up.

"Very good, but never let your guard down" he said before slipping his leg behind mine making me fall backwards with his body weight on me, keeping me on the ground.

"Okay, so not the best way to restrain, but can you get off me before I suffocate" I laughed and he jumped up, holding his hand out to help me up, which I accepted.

"Don't get me wrong" he started "you're doing very well. But Victoria _will _be playing dirty. Expect it and do _not_ hold back."

"Let's go again" I said

"Not with me, I was thinking it might be best if you fought everyone. Alice will interpret your moves and if you open your mind to Edward then he can be a step ahead of you and of course different fighting styles with Rose, Esme and Carlisle"

"Sounds fair enough to me, but I haven't tried opened my shield while fighting before, or opened it completely" I said

"Then this is a perfect time to practise. You need to be able to pull out all the stocks on Victoria, even if it means being able to call out for help, or keep us more informed on what's happening"

"Okay" I sighed "who's first?" Alice stepped forward and I was about to protest before she beat me to it.

"I may be small, but I can sure as hell fight" she smirked before replacing herself into Jasper's spot.

"Okay Kat, open your shield as much as you can before you start, try and focus on it but only in the back of your mind" Jasper instructed.

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I pictured the air around me like a shield, using my mind to find a gap before pulling it apart and opening the shield. I snapped my eyes open and leant into the crouch.

Alice mirrored me completely, waiting for my decision on when I would strike. I changed my mind a lot, making her stubble when trying to counter me. When she did it next, I lunged at her, throwing her off balance and into the ground.

I took as step back as she stood up and we began to circle one another. I decided to let her strike first and as she did, I slowed down time and came up behind her, pulling her to the ground again. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pushed my body weight on top of her, holding her secularly to the ground before speeding time up again.

"Fine you win" Alice said unhappily and I chuckled, letting her up.

It continued like that for a while, where I would fight members of the family using my powers. The most difficult to fight was Rosalie, it was like she wouldn't stop for anything, I didn't have a moment to focus enough to slow down time as she managed to dodge everything I threw at her and came back hitting hard. Eventually I went for a new tactic and let her throw me away from her so that I had a chance to slow time and restrain her.

"Come on then Edward, let's see what you've got" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know; I don't feel comfortable fighting you" he said.

"You're just worried you'll lose" I teased him and dragged him towards me, making us both fall to the ground.

I smirked at him and jumped up, opening my shield and pushing it away from myself, letting Edward hear my thoughts.

"_Don't be a spoil sport_" I thought to him.

"I'm not a-" he started "wait, did you just think that?" he said and I only smiled in return.

"You'll hear more if you fight me" I whispered seductively as I ran my fingertips along his jaw line. He growled lowly in response and pulled me towards him, kissing me lustfully.

I couldn't tell how long we stayed like that, but Jasper had to resort to pulling us away from each other before he went insane with the lust we were feeling.

"Okay, fine I'll do it!" Edward said defeated, to everyone who were all giving him mental chidings.

I smirked at him as we got into our positions "Don't go easy on me Cullen, 'cause you won't get that from me"

Jasper waited another moment for me to lift my shield before saying "Go!"

"_How cliché" _I thought, and immediately Edward lost focus, but I gave him a moment to get used to my thoughts before we really began. _"Come on Edward, you know me better than anyone and you're last to fight me. I know you were watching every move I made."_

He took a side step to try and throw me off. _"Two fakes then- damn it! This is harder than I thought. At least with Alice I could think about changing my mind"_ I sighed mentally and sprang off my feet towards Edward, who once again was expecting it.

He grabbed my arm as I clashed into him, and I held a firm grip on his neck, stopping his breathing. _"Okay, now I see why you didn't want to fight me" _I dropped my arm from his neck and he let go of my arm with a sympathetic look. I went as if I were to embrace him, and only thought of how sorry I was. But as I hugged onto his side, I used his weight against him and flipped him backwards so that I was on top of him on the ground.

"You sly minx" he whispered

"_A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Although I didn't enjoy that at all" _I kissed him quickly on the lips before jumping up, Edward standing beside me with his arms around my waist.

"Can we stop for today Jasper, I'm pretty tired" I looked to him and he nodded with a smile.

"You did really well Kat" he said and everyone else murmured their agreements.

"Thanks guys" I smiled, looking to Edward. He picked me up bridal style, making me squeak in surprise and ran to his room, laying me down on his bed and joining me.

"I'm sorry for tricking you earlier" I said sleepily, and snuggled into his side.

"It's okay, at least I know you'll be safe against Victoria when the time comes" he gritted his teeth together at the idea.

"Edward, I know you don't want me to do this, but _I _want to. She killed my parents; I can't let her get away with that."

"I know, love. I just can't help but worry about you. I only ever want you to be safe" he brushed his hand along my cheek with a feather like touch.

"You can't protect me from everything" I whispered, kissing his hand and closing my eyes as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**So I hope you guys are still liking this story, I know I'm a terrible updater which is why from now on, I won't be posting any new stories until it's nearly or completely finished and I can update by number of reviews instead of just whenever I feel like it kind of thing...**

**Any who!**

**This chapter's recommendation is...**

_My Evangeline_ by_ trumpetgal  
_Summary - Evangeline was born partially deaf in her right ear and feels like she's going nowhere in her life, but that all changes when she meets Emmett Cullen. Will their love stay strong and powerful? No Rosalie in this story, sorry! Emmett/OC

This is a complete story and one that is just so darn cute! A must to read! – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5373470/1/My_Evangeline

**Please review! xD**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello once again audience! And yes, I did kind of borrow that from Toby Turner's Dub Step Remix... :(**

**So, as we all know (though I'm going to remind everyone again), I do NOT own Twilight, Toby Turner, or anything in this story other than my character(s) and plot.**

**Thank you once again to **_willowfaust _**for your review ^.^ and to Its So Fluffy for your continuing 'support' lol **

**So I'll shut up now!**

**Roll the chapter!**

Chapter 11

_Previously...  
"You can't protect me from everything" I whispered, kissing his hand and closing my eyes as sleep overtook me._

My eyes burned as the suns brilliant rays made an appearance through the glass wall, blinding me as I awoke. I blinked rapidly, regaining my vision as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

It'd been a few days since I'd been practising with my new powers and we'd decided that today was the best day to hunt for Victoria on the Quileute reservation; so it didn't surprise me when Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me passionately before murmuring in my ear "_Please don't go._"

I savoured the perfectness of the moment before slipping out of his hold. "We've already discussed it Edward, I'm going" I walked over to the sofa and picked up the clothes that Alice had left me, when I turned around, Edward was standing in front of me, sparkling from the direct sunlight.

"So you'd rather give me a heart attack then let me face Victoria?" He cringed lightly at my words.

"I'd rather you stayed here, in my arms" he said, taking me into a tight embrace. I sighed and hugged him back fiercely. It wasn't that his actions annoyed me, I honestly understood his worry.

The memory of James almost hurting Edward jumped back into my mind, and I fought to push it out again.

But I knew this was something I had to do; Edward was just harder to convince of that fact.

He pulled away from me, his eyes bore into mine, pleading with me to stay. "Edward" I sighed "Alice wont appreciate you stealing her puppy dog eyes" I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I kissed his marble lips for a moment before moving into the bathroom to shower and dress.

When I was ready I came back into the bedroom, Edward was still sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him, staying silent for a moment before I whispered "Please, trust me." I stood up and went downstairs, getting in some last minute practice with Jasper before I headed off to the Quileute lands.

"Just remember that we don't know if any of the Quileute's will actually be by the border, and if you run into any of them, you have to open your shield and let Edward know. And no matter where Victoria is, you come back to our side of the border. We don't know if they'll be hostile towards you or not." Carlisle explained, seriousness underlining his usual casualness.

"Got it" I smiled slightly, sighing.

"He's not that much of an idiot" he said, smiling reassuringly and walking over to Esme.

"Although I'm pretty stupid sometimes" Edward said behind me, and I spun around, hugging him tightly. "I know that you have to do this, how important it is to you. And also that you're doing this for us, I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have been so uptight about it, I know you can look after yourself, but that will never stop me wanting to protect you."

I just smiled up at him, hearing all of this would help me through this. "I love you" I threw myself on him, kissing him with such passion, wanting him to know how much he meant to me.

"As I love you, and I'll love you every single day of forever Kaitlin" he released me from our embrace, getting onto one knee, my mind went into shock as I realised what he was doing. "I can't imagine my existence without you; you've made me realise who I really am, and I want you to have my heart and, if I have one, my soul." He took my hand, using his other to take out a small box from his pocket. "I want you to have every part of my being. Kaitlin, will you marry me?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, I was stunned into silence but his hopeful expression turned to worry and I pulled myself from my thoughts. "Yes" I whispered, getting louder. "Yes" I grinned and dropped to my knees, kissing him again "forever and always."

He grinned back at me, opening the small box and placing a delicate ring on my finger "it was my mother's."

"It's beautiful, Edward" I smiled, kissing him once more.

"Yay! Now we get to plan another wedding!" Alice came skipping over and pulled us both to our feet and hugged us.

"How about we get today other with first though Ali" Jasper said, amused at his wife's antics.

"Alright, alright" she laughed.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered as the rest of the family went off to the border.

"For what, love?" He asked, holding my hand.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, and felt so right" I confessed, smiling. He returned it with his own crocked smile, before we both joined the rest of the family.

As much as I wanted to change my mind, and go off planning my wedding with Alice and Esme, play fighting with Jasper and Emmet, having long discussions about life with Carlisle, talking about cars with Rosalie and most of all, just being with Edward; he was right.

I was doing this for all of us now. My new family.

* * *

**Ah, so they're engaged... Anyone see that coming? I wanted to do something that no one expected, which is why I'm finding the wolf meeting **_**very **_**hard... But I shall continue to do my best!**

**Reviews would be awesome xD**

**This chapter's recommendation is...**

_Another Twilight Story _by _KristineKramer__  
_Summary - Rosalie finds a little human baby in the forest, and brings her back home to her vampire family. She introduces the little baby to the others, and they all love her instantly. But one of them is very compelled by her scent. What happens now?

A nice story that shows different sides of the characters – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5974499/1/Another_Twilight_story

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Thanks for story alerting **_hawksian-girl _**:) And thanks again Its So Fluffy :P**

**Okay, so here is what we've been waiting for! The hunt for Victoria xD Well I hope everyone likes it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar I didn't have time to go over it as many times as I usually do!**

**Roll the chapter!**

Chapter 12

_Previously...  
I was doing this for all of us now. My new family._

I walked cautiously through the undergrowth, keeping in the shadows and watching everything around me. I shifted into my half form for my better vision and hearing. I had been wandering around for a good two hours and hadn't seen anything yet. I pulled out the phone Alice had given me and opened my shield to Edward _"Anything from Alice, I still haven't seen anything and I can't pick up any trails"._

The screen on the phone lit up and I opened the text _'Nothing much, a few glimpses of her by the cliffs, but you shouldn't go any further from the border. She might be waiting for that.'_

I sighed and put the phone away. In all honesty, I was just bored. My dragon side was geared up for a fight, my human side worried about the outcome and overall I was annoyed; probably because I hadn't expected this to take so long. I held in the growl that was stirring in my throat, I wasn't supposed to be making my presence obvious, but I was finding that hard too.

Walking parallel to the border, I moved quietly, sniffing the air every few steps until I caught a foul stench lingering less than a mile away. It was a fresh scent, and I knew exactly what that meant, the wolves where here; and were heading my way.

I opened my shield again _"Edward, the wolves are here. I'll stay closer to the border but I'm going to keep looking, I can't risk losing her when she's so close." _

Ignoring the vibration of my phone, I moved closer to the border and continued on. My instincts were telling me it was a bad idea, but I was too stubborn to listen and pushed on. My body shuddered under the pressure as I stayed in my half form, the uncertainty of the situation making me want to shift to full dragon.

It was another few minutes until I could hear heavy paws on the soft earth. I took a deep breath to calm myself and shifted into my human form; the longer I could stay in it to explain the better.

Opening my shield for Edward, so they could know what was happening, I walked a few hundred feet more before staring at three huge wolves. The one in front was the by far the biggest with a pure black coat; while the others were slightly smaller, one grey and the other a reddish brown. They looked me over, the grey one growling, his huge canines on show. I laughed to myself, _even in the sight of danger I find the connection between canine teeth and dogs hilarious... Maybe it was my nerves. _The reddish brown wolf trotted into the trees, coming back a moment later in his human form.

"What are you?" He asked curtly.

"Hi, nice to meet you to!" I said sarcastically. "My name's Kaitlin and I'm looking for a vampire; red hair, fixed on killing me? Have you seen her?"

"You say she's after you?" He asked angrily "She's been threatening our lands, for a half breed!"

My jaw literally hit the ground. "You can talk, mutt! And she's after me because my family killed her mate! So be thankful you've only got one vampire on your hands and not three!" I huffed.

He looked a little taken back for a second, and looked at the other two wolves, somehow communicating. "Okay, as fun as this is, I'm going to keep looking for her and I'm not a threat to you so leave me to it" I stomped off in the direction I was heading to begin with, only for the black wolf to block my path. "Or not, you know, whatever."

"We can't let you run around our land, looking for the vampire we're after" he said. I turned around, ignoring the other wolfs even though my body strongly protested, and looked him up and down. He was still pretty young, maybe eighteen even with his muscular body.

"Why, afraid I'll catch her first? Look, whatever your name is-"

"Jacob" he interrupted me.

"Jacob. I need to find her and kill her. It's as simple as that, then I'll be out of your... fur" I tried to hold in my laugh, while he continued to glare at me.

"Why is it so important to you that she dies?" he asked coldly.

"Because she killed my parents" I answered shortly.

"And what does that make you?" He stepped closer to me, only about a metre away, then took another step.

I moved backwards, but he continued to step closer, my body was buckling under the pressure; I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, hear the ringing in my ears, my blood boiled as I tried to keep my human facade. I clutched my head, trying to ignoring everything around me, focusing on Edward's face.

It almost worked before he touched my shoulder and I burst into my full form, my shield snapping back into place.

* * *

**Okay, who can tell me they expected that? Anyone? No? Gooood ;) I know that Victoria wasn't actually in that but she will be next chapter, I promise! I hope everyone enjoyed the banter! **

**I was planning to kind of run this with the entire Twilight series basic plot line, but I'll end it on Eclipse and maybe do Breaking Dawn if enough people like that idea and if I want to do it... But I hope I do... Soon... ;)**

**Please review xD**

* * *

**This chapter's recommendation is...**

_The Valentine's Day Dare Hunt_ by _JMFanficQueen_

Summary - The Cullen kids used to play a Dare Hunt every Valentines Day. Now that Edward has Bella, the game is begun again. The only problem is, it's a game of dares! From burning clothes to cake to proposing, can Bella survice the Cullens verion of a game?

A great story to make you laugh and love the Cullen's that much more! - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5348665/1/The_Valentines_Day_Dare_Hunt

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your review and featuring my story in your community **_**Vendari**_** – and yes I did mean nomads, thank you for the heads up there!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, as you can see I do respond to everyone eventually!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I've not really got an excuse other than I have the memory of a sieve, attention span of a spoon and am a terrible person. I will be trying to finish this story today and I am working on a one shot turned short story and my friend and I working on a new project, see the A/N at the bottom for more details!**

Chapter 13

_Previously...  
It almost worked before he touched my shoulder and I burst into my full form, my shield snapping back into place._

The roar that had been building within me burst out, my claws digging deep into the earth. I let out a warning growl as the black wolf moved to defend Jacob. I wasn't close enough to hurt him and come on, even in my emotional state; I wasn't planning to rip his head off!

What I hadn't realised was that when I shifted, Jacob was thrown against a tree, hitting is head hard. He wasn't unconscious, but he could barely stand. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I tried to shift back to my half form to show them I didn't mean to hurt them.

It took a few more moments but I had calmed myself enough to do it; I walked over to Jacob, ignoring the snarls from the two wolves and extended my hand to help him up. He looked at me warily "I'm sorry, I can't control myself much in these situations, I actually didn't mean to hurt you. But seriously, you shouldn't have kept coming at me like that" I laughed, trying to ease the tension.

He snorted but took my hand and said "sure as hell gave it your best shot though" as I pulled him up.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look" I stepped back to look at all three of them, then suddenly realised that my shield had snapped back into place when I shifted "shit!" I closed my eyes, focusing on my shield and lifting it from me completely.

_Edward! I'm sorry, don't do anything stu- _

And as if right on cue, Edward burst through the trees. "Edward! What did I just try and tell you!"

"You've just broken the treaty Cullen" Jacob sneered at him.

"What? No!" I shouted. "He didn't know what happened to me, he thought we were fighting!"

"He still broke the treaty!" Jacob shouted back at me.

"Because of me! Not to do anything to you!" I snarled and whispered to Edward "I'm sorry" He shushed me, kissing my forehead and staring right back at the wolves.

"It's not your fault love, I shouldn't have been so rash" I shook my head violently and pulled away from him, facing the wolves.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first" I practically growled at them, putting myself in front of Edward.

The grey wolf advanced on us, but the black one snarled at him, stopping him dead in his tracks. They both ran into the woods, returning a moment later in their human forms, only in a pair of tatty shorts.

"Yes she is" Edward answered one of their unspoken questions. I looked to Edward, confused before he smiled knowingly at me.

"Then I suppose we have no real threat here but the red-head; which we will take care of" he said sternly. "Paul, Jacob, let's go."

"Wait" I said "you did hear me? She killed my _parents_. Do you not think I have t-the _right _to kill her?" I was furious, and _not _backing down.

"Not that you could sweet cheeks" said a childish, soprano voice. I whirled towards to sound, a low growl emitting from my throat.

"Victoria" I narrowed my eyes at her; I could see the wolves preparing to shift in my peripheral vision as Edward stood slightly to the side of me.

"That's me sugar" she smirked "I believe there's something you wanted...?" She trailed off, challenging me.

"You dead would be nice" I held myself back from striking at her, Jasper's words coming back to me. _Victoria _will_ be playing dirty._

"Well, that's too bad. See I don't plan on letting you live" she smiled evilly, her childish voice not matching her striking features.

I growled at her, moving so that I was closer and her attention more focused on me than the wolves. "Fine, but let them go" I said, gesturing to the wolves and Edward.

She pretended to consider it for a moment, glancing at each of them before returning her gaze to me "Okay" she smiled, showing her teeth "but if I even think they're within 20 miles of us, you'll be sorry."

I turned to Edward, begging him with my eyes to leave. "Jacob, make him go. Leave now." I said, still not looking away from Edward as Sam and Paul shifted into their wolf forms and ran into the trees. "Edward go back to your family, please"

"_Our_ family, and not without you" I sighed, stretching up on my toes and kissing him passionately for a few moments.

"_I love you" _I thought to him, and turned to Jacob, "thank you"

In a second I had burst into my full dragon form, throwing Edward away from me. He was stunned enough that Jacob could grab him and pull him towards the border.

I held back tears and looked to Victoria, she smirked and started running, I followed her until we reached the La Push cliffs.

"What's it like?" I asked her, throwing her a little of guard.

"What?" She tried not to seem interested, but I could see the feint glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

"To lose your whole world" I said simply.

Her face contorted in pain, but she didn't hide it. "Like there's nothing. No point in living, no reason to carry on. Like a living hell that only gets worse each and every second." Suddenly, a small smile graced her lips. "And that's exactly how I want your Edward to feel."

Then she lunged at me.

**I hope that wasn't what everyone expected! This has been the hardest chapter to write! But I hope everyone still likes this!**

**Okay, so a new twist for me and the big project that myself and a friend are working on is a new Digimon adventure! It's called Digimon: Saviours – all the details will be going up when we are ready to post. We have various sites and social networks up and ready for when we have written a good portion of the episodes. I hope you all check it out as we've tried to do something different with the ideas and storyline while keeping the same aspect as in seasons one to three of the anime. Thank you!**

**My Twitter is going to be up for my FanFictioners to chat to me, ask advice, talk strategy or say hi, so Tweet me at Ceska_Mundy**

**And I won't be carrying on chapter recommendations for this story and possibly any others as I have to look through all my favourites, make sure the link is still working and that they have finished it etc. So at least for the remainder of this story I won't be doing it.**

**The final recommendation is...**

_Only Little Girls_ by _gangsterdorothy  
_Summary - One day, Bella wandered into the woods and came across a mysterious creature. Captivated by it, she begins her long association with it. But where will it take her? A short fantasy fairytale story.

This is a brilliant story that uses mystery to give you the best possible twist at the end, a definite favourite of mine! – s/5559784/1/Only_Little_Girls

**~Ceska**


	17. Chapter 14

**I plan to finish this story at chapter 16 so read the A/N on that to see what I plan to do next!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 14

_Previously…  
Her face contorted in pain, but she didn't hide it. "Like there's nothing. No point in living, no reason to carry on. Like a living hell that only gets worse each and every second." Suddenly, a small smile graced her lips. "And that's exactly how I want your Edward to feel."_

_Then she lunged at me._

Her outright anger was enough that I could throw her off me without much effort; though it didn't take her long to compose herself and think through a strategy, one which she knew would throw me off this time.

"I wonder how Edward feels about that wolf-boy pulling him off like that; he's probably trying to kill him right now" she sneered.

"Then he's a fool for sticking around, his blood wouldn't be on my hands. What about you though? Don't you feel even slightly responsible for James' death?" Smirking at our shared tack tick, we began to circle one another, waiting for either one to pounce.

"It wouldn't be the wolf who's a fool if you believe that. It was that stupid half vampire that killed my James"

"Half vampire?" I questioned, my eyes not leaving hers.

"That whole coven are halflings, drinking only animal blood. They can never truly be vampires if they do not succumb to their nature"

"Well, looks like I do have something in common with them after all then. But enough chit chat" I snarled, snapping open my wings and pushing off the ground with all my weight, my body crashing into hers.

"You won't beat me" she called, slipping behind me and tearing her nails into my back "I've been around longer." Her laugh echoed off the cliffs as she disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure it's more to do with you not playing fair than having more experience" I mumbled to myself, scanning the trees for any sign of her fiery red hair.

"Don't be a spoil sport!" She shouted, her voice bouncing and echoing around me. I spun to my left as I caught movement in my peripheral vision, her fist connecting with my lower jaw, pushing me to the ground.

"You're the one who'd fail the drug test lady" I huffed, pulling myself up as she stood in front of me.

"You know what my favourite part of a kill is?" Staring at her, she knew I wouldn't respond. "Just before they die; the look in their eyes. Words can't describe it" she smiled at her own sick and twisted game. But I still didn't respond. "Your mother was a good one, she looked directly into my eyes and with her dying breath, told me I was going to hell" I growled lowly, not giving away the pain her words caused me.

"She was right, and I'll be the one to send you there" I smirked.

"Oh but your daddy! Now he was just pathetic, he didn't die with the pride you mutants always crave. James made him watch me kill your mummy, and then we tortured him-" The pain of her words was too much, I let out a ferocious roar as fire built up within me, releasing it as she turned to attack me.

She screamed as the flames licked at her skin, catching to her clothes. I pounced at her, my claws slicing into her marble flesh with ease as her screams continued. I made the pain last as long as I could before I finally used my jaws to rip her head from her neck; just as I did her mate.

My breathing was heavy as I stared at her lifeless body, the fire engulfing her and turning her to ashes. Blood covered my face and claws, but I did not move until she was entirely ash. My body was shaking from the pain of her blows and my own anger; but with one finale sigh I used my remaining strength to fly back to the caves I was first staying in before the Cullen's found me.

I needed time to remember my mother and father; to mourn my loss and feel content and relief in my victory. I hoped that Edward didn't hurt the young wolf and that the tribe truly would forgive Edward for crossing onto their land as they had said.

**I know this is a bit short, but I'm updating closer together so no problem people!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Ceska**


	18. Chapter 15

**Thank you to _Trunksymia _for the follow, and to _0lovely blossom0_ and _AmberJKey _for the follow and favourites. **

**I hope to add more to my account in the future as my writing has improved so much in the time I've been away, of course my interest has faded from Twilight like most other writers I've been up to date with. Therefore this story will finish next chapter I'm afraid. **

Chapter 15

_Previously…  
My body was shaking from the pain of her blows and my own anger; but with one finale sigh I used my remaining strength to fly back to the caves I was first staying in before the Cullen's found me. _

_I needed time to remember my mother and father; to mourn my loss and feel content and relief in my victory. I hoped that Edward didn't hurt the young wolf and that the tribe truly would forgive Edward for crossing onto their land as they had said. _

It took me four days before I felt ready to return to my new family. I hoped they were okay and on good terms with the tribe, well as good as they could get anyway.

I had completely healed from my battle and felt more refreshed and at peace within myself; I had even started to notice a change in my scales. The black had begun to retreat and green started to replace it, I had no doubt that my eyes and hair would match this in my human and half forms because of the looks I received from my family as I returned in my human form.

Edward was the first to greet me, capturing me in his arms and kissing me senseless. "Thank you for leaving me for a while" I smiled; I had smelt his scent not long after returning to the caves.

"I knew you needed some time alone, I'm just glad you came back to me" he held me at arm's length, giving me his dazzling crooked smile before I was swept up in a crushing hug by none other than Emmett.

"Em you know I can kick your butt now right? And I can't breathe!" I laughed as he put me down, giving me a high five.

"I wish I could have seen you put the dogs in their place, you were awesome!" He boomed.

"Speaking of the wolves, you didn't kill Jacob did you? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be happy if you did" I looked to Edward who was looking rather sheepish.

"We had a small spat, but nothing big…" He trailed off.

"Yeah right! If they didn't heal fast, he'd be walking with a limp for months!" Emmett helpfully added and I just raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"As long as they're not angry at any of us, I don't care" I said putting my hands up.

"Alright break it up you three, my turn for a hug!" Shouted Alice as she bounced up to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, both of us laughing. "And now we can start on planning your wedding!"

"You couldn't give me five minutes to sit down, could you?" I asked with mock annoyance, she only smiled and pulled her puppy dog eyes out.

"You can sit down while we plan!" I just sighed and laughed at her eagerness.

"Oh it's good to have you back alright dear" Esme smiled, taking her chances to give me a hug before I got pulled off by Alice. "I'll make you some food to put up with Alice" she laughed lightly, smiling at her daughter.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Ceska**


	19. Chapter 16

**This is the final chapter so please read the final A/N!**

Chapter 16

_Previously…_  
_"Oh it's good to have you back alright dear" Esme smiled, taking her chances to give me a hug before I got pulled off by Alice. "I'll make you some food to put up with Alice" she laughed lightly, smiling at her daughter._

"_Thank you" I smiled back. _

It had been a few weeks since I had returned and everything was pretty quiet. Alice, Rose, Esme and I spent time planning the wedding while the boys had gone back to play fighting and watching baseball. We had a visit from Jacob, telling us that he understood the situation and convinced the tribe not to act on what happened. I think that he and Edward would actually get along if they weren't supposed to be enemies; but who was I to talk, a dragon with a vampire soul mate.

"Please!" Alice shouted in my ear, making me fall off the couch I was laying on, drifting off to sleep.

"You saw that and still did it" I said accusingly, scowling at her.

"No I didn't" her voice was overly innocent and a small smile played on her lips "it was a spur of the moment thing!" She grinned at me and pulled me off the floor.

"And please what, anyway?" I said, rubbing my hip where I hit the ground.

"I had a brilliant idea, why don't I design and make your dress?" She grinned hopefully at me, getting ready to pull out the puppy dog pout.

"I couldn't think of anyone better, Alice" I said playfully as she jumped on me for a hug.

"You're going to love it!" She squealed and ran upstairs; three guesses what for.

"At least that'll keep her occupied for a while" Edward said, kissing my forehead as he pulled me onto his lap. "Well, a few hours anyway" he chuckled.

"Everything is going so well, I'm almost expecting a disaster at some point" I sighed "but not the wedding, especially with Alice around" I added to lighten the mood.

His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to look into my eyes, "I'm sure everything will be perfect, and if not, I'll make it perfect" I leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Emmett sang from the other room.

"Technically I didn't promise anything" Edward replied sarcastically, trying to ignore him as always.

"You might as well have done" he said, appearing in front of us "come on, you're doing the lap thing and everything!" and he still continued to act like a child.

"I'll own you at another arm wrestling match if you don't drop it Em" I laughed at his face as it dropped further and he walked off sulking.

"You fit in so well already" Edward chuckled once more, kissing me again and admiring the ring on my finger "and soon you'll be Mrs Cullen" a smile graced his lips as he said the words and my heart skipped a beat.

"I think we should do something as a family" I suggested "but I'm not entirely certain what…" I trailed off, unsure as to what a family of vampires would do together to pass the time.

"That's a brilliant idea" Carlisle called from upstairs "not to ease drop on purpose of course" he laughed afterwards, coming down to the lounge "seeing as everyone's in, I'm sure Alice already has something in mind"

By this point, Emmet and Rosalie were lounging on the other couch, whilst Esme came to stand with Carlisle and Jasper waited for Alice whilst she brought in a new vase of flowers for Esme, which she was about to ask where to place, but of course Alice was ahead of her "on the table in the corner Esme?" She practically sang; bubbly as ever as Esme laughed lightly and nodded in response.

She walked over to the table, still holding the vase and clearing a small space when she stopped suddenly. Everyone went quiet in the room and I could feel Edward stiffen from where I was curled into his arms; Alice's eyes were still glazed over as she turned to us before she gasped, dropping the vase. I watched as it fell to the ground, expecting her to catch it before it shattered into tiny crystals.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly from her side.

"Oh, no…"

**So what I've done here is let myself be able to end this story but left it open to any other ideas I may have in the future if I decide to return to this story; however my love for Twilight is practically non-existent.**

**Sorry for the sudden ending but I'm about to finish college and I want to finish off all my old stories before I move onto different series I enjoy more. I've also started to draw more, so hopefully I'll be uploading to my DeviantART page soon. **

**If you want to ask anything or request a story, I'm going to update my profile with stories I'll write and my Twitter.**

**Thank you and sorry again guys!**

**~Ceska**


End file.
